Dragostea Din Tea?
by Reanna-Kris-Katelyn
Summary: Sasuke thinks it’s funny to invite Sakura and Naruto to his birthday party that Itachi sets up… where there’s DDR and… sugar… random things happen which include Karaoke AND madness…


RKK: I'm Bored…

LD: What else is new?

RKK: Well… I have a song stuck in my head…

LD: OMG… What song?

RKK: Dragostea Din Tea…

LD: Dot dot dot…

RKK: Any way… what happens when you give the Naruto cast sugar, DDR and a CD with Dragostea Din Tea (Karaoke version)?

LD: Lunitacy?

RKK: Exactly…

Summary: Sasuke thinks it's funny to invite Sakura and Naruto to his birthday party that Itachi sets up… where there's DDR and… sugar… random things happen which include Karaoke AND madness…

Dragostea Din Tea?

Sasuke

I smiled and was in a happy mood, even though Naruto was sitting on my stomach with a grin on his face. He and Sakura thought they would make me laugh by Sakura distracting me while Naruto snuck up on me and tackled me screaming: "LAUGHING GAS JUTSU!!!" Well, honestly it worked…

"Sasuke… Do you know what today is?" asked Naruto with a funny grin.

"July 23rd?" I asked, playing stupid... There was no way I'd forget my own birthday.

"It's your birthday teme!" Naruto said playfully hitting me after getting off me. I laughed.

"No shit? Well… That means both you and Sakura HAVE to come over for a party then!!!" I stated and Sakura smiled at me.

"You've changed a lot…" She commented. Well, no duh… I found out my brother was actually a good guy and he was welcomed back to the village and he was no doubt setting up a party for my so-called special day...

"Well… maybe… Hey, who wants to go bug Itachi?" I asked with an evil grin. Sakura smiled.

"Sure!!!" Shouted Naruto helping me up.

When we got into the house Itachi was standing by the stereo with a truly evil smile. He then turned the dial on the stereo turning it on causing the following to blare at us:

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-hoo

Mai-ia-ha ha

"Oh hell no Itachi!!! You're not doing this…" I said with a blush.

"Dude! It's Dragostea Din Tea! I haven't heard this in a long time!!!" Sakura said starting to do a little dancy thing.

"Loosen up stiff shorts…" Itachi said grinning wider.

"ITACHI!!!" I whinned, he then shook his head and changed the song… Now this blared at us:

I'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

"ITACHI!!!" I screamed almost throwing a very un-uchiha childish fit. Itachi merely smiled at me then held up a microphone.

"You know you wanna Little Brother…" Itachi said I sighed and took the mike from him.

"Fine…" I muttered.

"Dragostea Din Tea or Blue Da Ba Dee?" Itachi asked I thought for a moment as Naruto and Saukra made themselves comfy on the couch.

"Dragostea Din Tea…" I said and Itachi smirked, he knew that song was the one I liked the most… and was a closet singer of it…

Itachi started the music when I nodded.

Naruto

I watched with Sakura as the Uchiha brothers fought about the songs until Itachi pulled out a mike. I smiled and motioned Sakura to sit on the couch then Sasuke chose "Dragostea Din Tea" as the song before he nodded and Itachi pressed play.

The youngest Uchiha stood in the middle of the living room when the music began.

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-hoo

Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-hoo

Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-hoo

Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-hoo

Mai-ia-ha ha

Sasuke did a little dance to this as he sang, before he then looked at Sakura.

Hallo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc

Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea

Hallo, hallo, sunt eu Picasso

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic

He then began to dance in a very un-Sasuke way with a huge smile.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Sasuke then tossed the mike to Me as he began to dance like a little Kid.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum

Hallo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea

Hallo, hallo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic

I then joined Sasuke who was still singing and dancing, copying the Uchiha's moves exactly.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Then Itachi took the mike and began vocalizing while the We danced like kindergarteners, Sakura laughing her ass off the only one on the couch still.

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-haa

Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-haa

Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-haa

Mai-ia-ha ha

Mai-ia-hii

Mai-ia-huu

Mai-ia-haa

Mai-ia-ha ha

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma iei

Nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai

At the end of this All us guys laughed and Itachi smiled then gave Sasuke and Me Pixi Stix. Both of us took the candy and downed it before grinning at Itachi.

"NO!" the older Uchiha said reading the looks, "I WILL NOT SING ANYTHING BY GWEN STEFANI!!!"

It was too late however when Sasuke dashed to the stereo and started up "Hollaback Girl".

"Fuck you Sasuke…" the older Uchiha said before he began.

Uh huh, this is my shit

All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl [x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4

Itachi then supprised everyone by starting to dance in an almost dirty way. Sasuke Grinned, he knew his Aniki was a closet girl song listener as well as a closet singer and dancer as well…

I heard that you were talking shit

And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up

So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack

Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out

That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl [x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4

Itachi then began to really get into the song by looking at Me and I was still sucking on my Orange Pixi Stix.

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers

No principals, no student-teachers

Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one

So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all

Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you

That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

At this I grabbed Sakura and forced her to dance to the song, which she found fun, and got more into it.

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl [x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

(This shit is bananas)

(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again

This shit is bananas

B-A-N-A-N-A-S

(This shit is bananas)

(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just gonna happen like that

Because I ain't no hollaback girl

I ain't no hollaback girl [x2

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4

At the end Sakura was handed some Pixi Stix and Sasuke turned off the stereo.

"DDR!!!!" The youngest Uchiha shouted before he grabbed me and Sakura, a bunch more Pixi Stix then drug us to his room where there was a Xbox 360 and a wide screen plasma TV.

"US FIRST!!!" Said Sakura grabbing Me by the shirt.

Sakura

I drug Naruto to the twin dance mats on the floor, explained how to play, then chose Dragostea Din Tea as the song. (A/N: I'm pretty sure no DDR has Dragostea Din Tea… but in the Naruto world… and for the purpose of this fic… IT DOES!!! .) after ten times of me kicking Naruto's ass I got mine kicked by Sasuke over twenty times. By this time Naruto, Sasuke, and I were running on pure sugar. All of a sudden we heard Itachi from the other room yell at us.

"CAKE TIME!!!" The elder Uchiha screamed.

"YAY!!!" Screamed the boys.

A few hours later Naruto, Sasuke and I were laying in a triangle on the floor of the living room with cake staining our faces with happy looks on our faces as Naruto and I turned to Sasuke who was humming Dragostea Din Tea.

"Hey… Happy Birthday Sasuke…" Naruto said, I smiled.

"Yah… Happy Birthday Sasuke…"

"DDR?" he questioned then rubbed his eyes. "Damn Arrows…"

RKK: DONE!!!

LD: HA HA!!!

RKK: Any way this is for my friend Cody who was laughing about the dream I had that "Say What: A Naruto Christmas Tale" is based off of…


End file.
